Known hydraulically-actuated fuel injector systems and/or components are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,867 issued to Glassey et al. on Mar. 9, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,494 issued to Ausman et al. on Jan. 26, 1993.
Such systems require an effective means for electronically controlling the fuel injection rate and duration while the engine is running under cold operating conditions.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.